


shepherds and their sheep

by maisaaaa



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Light Angst, POV First Person, Reflection, inside skara’s mind, skara pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29468178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maisaaaa/pseuds/maisaaaa
Summary: SKARA POV: in which Skara looks back on her relationship with Boscha
Relationships: Boscha & Skara (The Owl House)
Kudos: 10





	shepherds and their sheep

It’s always just been the two of us. 

Sure, there are a few other girls in our friend group, like Amelia and Cat, but...it isn’t the same. 

Boscha has always been my best friend, since we were in magic kindergarten. And at one point, Amity too. 

But she left us. 

I think I always knew Amity didn’t quite fit into our group. I’m not sure she really ever liked us. But that doesn’t matter now - she’s got new friends and she seems happy enough, so I don’t have anything against her. 

Boscha however...is a different story. 

It hurts, y’know? I feel like sometimes she forgets I’m still here and still her friend. All she does now is bitch and moan about Amity this, Amity that. 

I wish she’d leave it alone. 

Looking back, I suppose it’s always been this way - I’m always trying to get Boscha’s attention and affection but to no avail. I know she can be cruel, I know she can be insensitive - but I also know she’s got a heart in there. Somewhere. 

And for all the 10 years I have known her, I’ve been trying to carve away the cold stones guarding her heart, cared about her, was loyal to her. 

But she’s never put in the effort to do the same. 

Maybe it’s never been the two of us. 

It’s always just been me.


End file.
